


Every Story Has A Different Ending

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Resurrection of the Daleks, Tegan returns to Earth with instructions and a message for Sarah Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Story Has A Different Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spydurwebb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spydurwebb/gifts).



> Prompt was Tegan meeting Sarah Jane.

She was right where the Doctor said she'd be, her long wavy hair a giveaway. It was redder than he had said, a sign that either the Doctor hadn't seen this Sarah Jane Smith in a very long time, or something about Earth was different. Leave it to the Doctor to miss a detail. 

"Hello, mind if I sit here?" From her wide-eyed expression, Tegan knew she had startled the woman. It looked like she had been heavy in thought. 

"I guess so."

"Thanks." Tegan sat down, looking to the park around them. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Sarah was staring ahead. "Nice day, isn't it?"

"Yes, very nice."

"I think you and I have met before." Tegan looked over, the pieces of the puzzle clicking as she realized that this was the same woman who had been in the Death Zone on Gallifrey with the Brigadier and the other Doctors. "With a dandy, and a clown, and the original, you might say. In terribly bad weather to boot."

"You sure make strange conversation. Is this how you talk to all strangers?" Tegan could see the questions rising in Sarah's eyes without an ounce of familiarity. She couldn't tell if Sarah was lying or not. 

"Right then, he told me to tell you he didn't mean to leave you behind, and that he hopes you're getting on well with K-9. He wasn't more open than that, I'm afraid, but he figured you'd know what he meant." As soon as the words left Tegan's mouth, Sarah's eyes narrowed and Tegan's sympathy kicked in. "He's not the same man, anymore, Sarah Jane. Quite literally—" 

"Look, I don't know where or when you've come from, but you really know nothing about me." Sarah stood. "So, if you'll excuse me, I wish you safe journey." 

Having caught the 'when' in Sarah's statement, Tegan sighed as Sarah walked off. She couldn't say she blamed Sarah's bitterness. Travelling with the Doctor was precarious at best, and to have the opportunity not be a choice—Well, it wasn't something Tegan wanted to contemplate.

Until she saw the TARDIS dematerialize in the distance and a familiar skinny ginger stick his head out. She smiled, realizing her time with the Doctor and Turlough wasn't quite over yet.


End file.
